Luna!
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: This is a Portal/Shadow the Hedgehog parody for Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Regulus must help Luna escape the Morphtronic Science and Enrichment Center. Will they get out with their lives? If you know the story of Shadow, then you know the answer to that question...


"**Luna!"**

I am Matthais123. This is a Portal/Shadow the Hedgehog parody for Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I know it sounds crazy, but you'll see how I make it work. This is a one-shot by the way. It may get a little tear jerking, but just press on to the end. Here we go!

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and looked up. She gasped in shock. She was inside what appeared to be a large glass box. She looked around and saw a toilet and a small table with a cup of water, a clip board, and a radio playing peppy music. Luna jumped up and turned to see that she had been sleeping in a strange, cushioned, pod-like device with hoses attached to it.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Luna thought nervously. The glass box was also in another larger room with concrete walls. He looked through the glass wall up at a nearby window leading into let another smaller room. She could make out the figures of what appeared to be Morphtronic robots. Luna also noticed that she was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, and that there were what appeared to be strange springs attached to her legs. She tried jumping, and she noticed that with the springs, she could jump higher, and that they cushioned her landing.

"Uh, Hello? Anyone?" Luna said nervously.

_**"Hello, and, again, welcome to the Morphtronic Science Robotically Operated Enrichment Center," **_said a male, computerized voice, _**"We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been pleasant. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin testing."**_

"Testing? What testing?" Luna asked nervously to the disembodied voice.

_** "Before we start, however, keep in mind, that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the center-."**_

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

_**"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All Morphtronic machines to the Observation Deck Alpha of Test Chamber 0!"**_

Luna held her breath as the smashing and crashing got closer and closer.

_** "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder is approaching Relaxation Vault! Intruder is approaching-,"**_

_CRASH!_

A very familiar figure crashed through the upper window and through the glass wall of the Relaxation Vault.

"Regulus!" Luna cried happily.

The majestic lion shook the glass off of him and said, "Come on, Luna, let's get you out of this house of horrors! Get on!"

Luna climbed onto Regulus' back, and the lion made an amazing leap back up through the window and ran through the halls of the Enrichment Center.

Suddenly, a wall exploded nearby, knocking the escapees over. A small group of Morphtronic Magnens and Videons approached them.

"There they are! Get 'em!"

Regulus roared threateningly and said, "No! You shall not harm Luna!" The lion, still carrying Luna on his back, jumped over the machines and ran down the hall. Up ahead, a solid, steel barrier was coming down fast.

"Duck your head, Luna!" Regulus roared, and he quickly dived underneath just in time.

Luna got off her friend and hugged him. "Thank you! You saved me!"

Regulus let out a low growl and said, "We haven't escaped yet. In fact, this is a dead end."

Luna looked around the room they were in. There was a large, clear, glass tube with a capsule inside it in the middle of the room. Nearby was a control panel.

"Hold on! I've seen this in Sci-Fi movies," Luna said, "That must be an escape pod. If we can figure out how to use that control panel, then we can ride that capsule right out of this place!"

"Are you sure?" Regulus asked.

"Sure I'm sure! Now, you get into that capsule, and I'll see if I can figure out how to launch this thing. Then I'll jump in, and we're home free!"

Regulus climbed into the escape pod, while Luna looked at the controls.

"Hmm," she said, "Aha! This button locks the door, and this lever must be the safety switch. And it looks like after this red button is pressed, the escape pod launches in five seconds, and that should be enough time for me to get in there. But then we'll have to launch with the door open... I guess we're just going to have to take the-,"

_BOOM!_

Luna whirled around to see a group of Videons enter the room. One of them raised a laser rifle, and fired a shot directly at Luna's chest.

"Luna!" Regulus shouted.

Luna fell over onto the control panel, blood flowing out of the burnt wound in her chest. Luna moaned and hit the button to lock the door to the capsule.

"No! Luna, open the door, I have to save you!" Regulus ordered.

Luna giggled weakly and said, "No, Regulus, it's over. It's too late for me."

"Don't say that!"

"I can let you die too, Regulus. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this...for nothing."

"Luna..."

Their eyes met.

"Regulus...," Luna said weakly, "Promise me... that you'll keep serving Ancient Fairy Dragon, and protecting the Duel Spirit World...and...somehow...communicate to Leo...not to be sad...and that my cards are his now...even though it was his monsters that did this to me..."

"Luna..."

"G-g-goodbye..." Luna whispered, and she removed the safety and hit the switch to launch.

"Stop that escape pod!" one Morphtronic yelled.

They blazed away at the glass tube, but it withstood the blasts.

"Luna..." Regulus said as he stared at the girl's still form, her hair and clothes stained crimson by her spilled blood. "_Why..._"

And with that, the escape pod descended at high speeds into darkness.

* * *

"_**Remove Brainwashing!**_"

There was the loud sound of something shattering. Regulus' eyes snapped open. The lion jerked his head up and looked around. He was back in the Duel Spirit World, with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Torunka.

"Excellent, it worked," Torunka said, sounding very relieved.

"Luna..." Regulus said in despair, "She's gone! She's dead! they've killed her!"

"Hush, my faithful servant," Ancient Fairy Dragon said, "You have nothing to dread any longer."

"How can you say that!" Regulus growled, "I failed! Luna is dead, I could not save her!"

"Relax," Torunka said, "Whatever you speak of simply never happened."

"What?"

Torunka explained, "When you and Ape King Zeeman had that clash to break the Minus Curse, Zeeman knew that he would loose and perish, so as a way to get the last laugh, so to speak, he cast a weaker curse on you that would take affect a few days later. It appears to have been a terrible curse of the mind known as Nightmarism. You were in a deep, trance-like state that we could not wake you out of. However, we eventually connected it to King Zeeman, and I went to his castle to see if I could find any spell books that might give us a clue. Soon enough, I found the book, matched the symptoms, and discovered that a simple Remove Brainwashing spell was enough to cure you, and it was."

Regulus blinked, and he said, "But...Luna...she was..."

"Come, I will show you that all is well," Fairy said.

She led them over to the still lake. She waved her arms over it, and the image of the young Signer having a practice duel with her twin brother appeared.

"Luna..." Regulus said, "You are safe..." The lion breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. _"All a dream, all just all horrible dream..." _he thought.

"Yes, she is safe," Fairy said, "In fact, she is about to summon you right now."

With a flash, Regulus appeared on Luna's side of the field. Luna smiled at her Duel Spirit friend and said, "Are you ready, Regulus?"

Regulus nodded regally and said, "Yes, Luna, I am...at your service!"

"Your turn Leo!" Luna said.

"Okay!" Leo replied.

Regulus readied himself for the duel, the fierce the desire to protect his master blazing in his heart. Even in-spite of his nightmare, Regulus knew he would always be able to faithfully serve she who was his master, and friend.

**THE END**

So, did you like my plot twist? Hopefully you were able to detect the whole Portal/Shadow the Hedgehog thing. Also, check out my completely Portal parody "The Morphtronic Science and Enrichment Center", staring Leo!


End file.
